Various exercises have been devised for developing muscles in the shoulders and back for upper body training, such as deltoid muscles. For example, this can be done with a bar bell by putting one end on the floor in a corner, placing weights only on the other end, gripping that end and pulling upward from a straddle position in the desired number of repetitions. This is a somewhat makeshift approach, however. Exercise devices specifically adapted for this purpose have been available heretofore. Such so called T-bar row exercise devices generally include a bar which is securely pivoted at one end, with a handle mounted near the outer end on which the weights can be placed. Such devices are used from a similar straddle position. Foot rests are sometimes provided to assist the exerciser in maintaining proper form. However, because of the placement of weight at the outer end of the pivot bar, there tends to be a fair amount of inertia developed when using either of these approaches, especially when the repetitions are done rapidly, whereby impact occurs with the chest of the user. The user effectively becomes the stop for the pivot bar, but this makes it difficult to do the exercise with smooth motion while maintaining proper form for most effective training.
There has been a long standing need for an improved T-bar row exercise device which allows for smooth motion without such adverse inertial effects.